


每一個人

by Katsudon_fatale



Category: Cafe. Waiting. Love, 等一個人咖啡
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_fatale/pseuds/Katsudon_fatale
Summary: 在大家的注視下，老闆娘從容地喝上一小口的咖啡。然後，她目無表情地把幾乎還滿的咖啡杯放下，一轉身便離開了櫃枱。很明顯，這個老闆娘特調又失敗了。





	每一個人

五時十三分。

很多來吃下午茶的客人早己離去，只餘下三個在專心唸書的高中生，和一個人靜靜看書的澤于。當然，還有老闆娘。今天她背靠着離櫃枱不遠的柱子，望出窗外。眼神空洞卻又含有一絲悲傷，想必是在回憶她跟老闆過去的往事吧。

思螢背英文生字背到悶了，轉個頭想跟阿不思聊天，卻看見她正在全神貫注地不知在忙甚麼。偷偷一看，原來是在沖咖啡，雖然店內沒有人要點咖啡。思螢困惑地看着阿不思熟練地把咖啡過濾及倒進精緻的玻璃小杯，再鋪上一層厚厚的奶泡沫。直到阿不思把熱騰騰的新鮮咖啡遞給老闆娘時，思螢才知道阿不思在調製傳說中的老闆娘特調。

老闆娘回過神來，轉過頭來默默地看著阿不思，直到看到阿不思露出罕有的笑容作為鼓勵時，才接過她手上的杯子。思螢看着老闆娘，她很明白可以再次一嘗老闆娘特調是令天天無所事事的老闆娘走出傷痛的關鍵。當老闆娘把玻璃杯慢慢送到嘴邊時，咖啡店好像變得特別安靜。思螢感覺到自己和阿不思，甚至在角落的澤于也在靜靜地觀察着老闆娘的一舉一動。

在大家的注視下，老闆娘從容地喝上一小口的咖啡。然後，她目無表情地把幾乎還滿的咖啡杯放下，一轉身便離開了櫃枱。

很明顯，這個老闆娘特調又失敗了。

原本緊張的氣氛消散了，卻留下淡淡的失落。澤于又回去看他的書了，阿不思默默地返回櫃檯，把玻璃杯放進洗手盆內。思螢嘗試偷偷地推測她的心情，但她的面容一如既往地難以 揣測 ，讓思螢看不出什麼端倪。唯一的破綻是阿不思的木無表情比平時的有點刻意，反而她在以平靜作為面具來掩飾什麼。

思螢看着阿不思用枱布清潔原本已一塵不染的櫃枱面，看來是沒有心情和她聊天了。思螢嘆一口氣，重新翻開她的英文書，繼續死背那些討厭的英文生字的拼法。

當她正要翻到新一頁時，她聽見阿不思在旁邊小聲地對自己：終有一天，我一定會造出傳說中的老闆娘特調。

思螢的心跳了一下，彷彿明白了什麼。

她一直以為阿不思對於老闆娘特調的執着是因為她的好勝心強，認為一杯區區老闆娘特調不會難到能依照顧客指示超配出各種千奇百怪的咖啡的她。但當她看見阿不思在掃視店內，眼光總是落在坐在窗邊的老闆娘時，她眼中淡淡的心疼和嚮往好像是在告訴思螢，這不是她執着老闆娘特調的原因。

等一個人咖啡：每一個人，都在等一個人。 

想必平時笑也不笑，只懂對思螢呼呼喝喝的阿不思也是在等一個人吧。


End file.
